Haman Karn
Haman Karn is the leader of the Axis Zeon forces and a recurring antagonist in the Gundam franchise, appearing as a major antagonist in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and later as the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, as well as a background antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. History Past Haman was the middle daughter of Zeon Admiral Maharaja Karn, who led the exodus of Zeon forces to the asteroid base Axis. Following her father's death, Haman took charge of the Axis colony at the age of sixteen with support from Char Aznable. Though nominally a regent to the young girl Mineva Lao Zabi, whom Maharaja Karn had proclaimed to be the next ruler of Zeon, Haman was the real power behind Axis Zeon, using her charisma to rally support for an eventual strike on the Earth Sphere. However, Char became unnerved by Haman's growing ambitions to rule and departed from the Axis colony Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Axis Zeon was one of the three factions involved in the Gryps Conflict, along with the AEUG and the Titans, the latter of which Char had joined under the name "Quattro Bajeena" following his departure from Axis Zeon. Over the course of the conflict, both AEUG and the Titans negotiated with Haman, hoping to secure an alliance with Axis Zeon, though Haman was simply playing them against each other to set the stage for Axis Zeon's own rise to power. Eventually, after Paptimus Scirocco staged a mutiny and seized control of the Titans, he formed an alliance with Haman Karn, setting the stage for a the final battle against the AEUG. In the ensuing fight, Kamille Bidan and Char Aznable faced off against Paptimus Scirocco and Haman Karn respectively. Despite Char's best efforts, he is defeated by Haman and seemingly killed, much to Haman's remorse as she had still secretly hoped to sway Char to her side. With the Titans decimated and the AEUG crippled, Haman's Neo Zeon emerged as the dominant power in the Earth Sphere. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Following the end of the Gryps Conflict, Haman Karn began making moves to conquer the entire Earth Sphere. Her primary opposition at this point was the AEUG, with the Earth Federation mostly apathetic to the conflict. Haman soon took an interest in the ZZ Gundam's pilot Judau Ashta, trying repeatedly to sway him to join her side, though Judau was distrustful of her motivations and refused. After this distasteful sequence of events, Haman seemed to be on the path to victory. However, Haman's downfall would ultimately come from with Axis when, Neo Zeon pilot Glemy Toto formed his own faction to challenge Haman's leadership, resulting in a civil war within Neo Zeon. The Earth Federation took advantage of the division within Neo Zeon's ranks to strike the Axis colony and take down Haman. In the ensuing Battle of Axis, Haman piloting her Qubeley fought Judau Ashta in his ZZ Gundam in a final stand against the Earth Federation. The two eventually exchanged mutual blows and disabled each other's mobile suits. As the Earth Federation forces surrounded her, Haman realized she had lost and, despite Judau's pleas for her to surrender, committed suicide by crashing her Qubeley into the remain of Axis, commenting she was glad to have met someone as decent as him. Following Haman's death, the remaining Neo Zeon forces either surrendered or fled into hiding. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warlords Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:The Heavy Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Supremacists Category:Honorable Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elitist Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:Siblings Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Vandals Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Successful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Psychics Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Nihilists Category:Paranoid Category:Usurper Category:Posthumous